


An Unforgettable Devotion

by adoringjori



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringjori/pseuds/adoringjori
Summary: Tori and Jade fall for each other and everything is perfect. One night changes everything though, and challenges their future together.
Relationships: Jade West/Tori Vega, Jori, Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West, tori vega and jade west
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	An Unforgettable Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!! this is my first fic i've ever written, so i really hope you like it! i plan on writing many more chapters, so please comment constructive criticism and feedback!  
> tw: mention of alcohol and suicide

Tori's POV

Today was like any other day at Hollywood Arts. 

It was lunchtime and the gang was sitting at a table together in the Asphalt Café. I was kind of lonely though, since André got up to talk to a dumb girl named Annie, and Beck had yet to join us. 

Cat and Jade were across from me, busy discussing something about a Broadway show. Robbie was next to them, silently eating his burger and fries. 

Finally, I saw my friend open the doors and walk towards the rest of us. All eyes were on Beck, he was practically shooing all of the girls away. 

Well, Jade's looks did most of that for him. 

Oh, Beck and Jade, the power couple of the school. They walked around like they owned the place and practically every girl was jealous of Jade and practically every guy ran away at the sight of them. 

I'm not jealous of Jade though, I'm jealous of Beck. 

I fell in love with Jade the second I saw her. Well, that day didn't go too well since there was coffee dumped on my head, but I couldn't help the way I felt about Jade. 

I knew I was gay ever since I watched Daniella Alonso play Anna in One Tree Hill 3 years ago. 

No one knows though, and I plan on keeping my secret, and my secret crush, to myself. 

Besides, Jade is in love with Beck. And Jade is definitely straight. AND Jade hates me, always has. 

André came back to the table and everyone was engaging in conversation, but all I could do was stare at Jade. 

Today she was wearing my favorite outfit. 

She had an olive green shirt that covered the full length of her arms. Her black skirt went up to her waist and hugged her hips tightly. Jade was wearing leggings underneath her skirt, and the whole outfit was a dark shade, perfectly matching the goth's personality.

"Vega, did you hear anything we just said?" 

"What?" I practically choked on my burrito at the sound of Jade's voice. I gotta stop zoning off in front of my friends, they're gonna get suspicious. 

"We said that we're going to the beach tomorrow, are you coming? We can use my trailer again."

The table erupted at Beck's voice, since last year we used his trailer, and we were stuck in the blistering heat for hours. 

"As long as we don't get stuck because one of our friends leaves us..." I glared at Cat, "then I would love to come!"

"Yay!"

"Can't wait!"

"Ugh."

I rolled my eyes at Jade's complaint but continued to beam until I heard a screech coming from my unbearable older sister. 

"You guys are going to the beach? I wanna come!"

"Trina! Last time you complained the entire time," I protested. 

"Well this time, we should try to exit the trailer before we get stuck!"

"Trina, you're not coming," I demanded. 

"Whatever loser!" Trina rolled her eyes and stomped away. 

"If that annoying bitch of a sister joins you tomorrow, make sure you bring a gun I can shoot myself with."

I looked at Jade and reassured her that Trina would stay home. She raised an eyebrow at me and it made my stomach twist. Her looks are fatal. I don't understand how Beck keeps his cool all the time. 

Tomorrow would be interesting. 

It's always a challenge pretending that Jade in a bikini isn't the hottest thing ever. Her skin glows in such an incredible way. She's pale but beautiful and I really have to put effort into pulling my eyes away from her, because if she caught me staring, I would be dead. 

I looked at my Pear Phone and saw it was 12:35, meaning it was almost time to go to our Improv class. André and I walked together, and discussed the plans for the next day. 

André is my best friend, we basically tell each other everything, well except the fact that I am completely, hopelessly, in love with women. I really want to come out to him but I can never find the right time. We're usually with our friends, or out somewhere crowded. 

He is basically my brother, and we both made a pact that we would never be anything more (I am a pretty good actress). 

He always has these flings with girls, but they never go anywhere. They hook up and then the girls are done. He loves the sex but he also wants a girlfriend. Val was interested in him but had to move away. Of course. 

Cat is also my best friend, but she's very fragile. I don't tell her much because one, she won't understand, and two, she doesn't really listen anyway. She's fun to be around and do things with, but when it comes to chilling and talking, she's not the best. 

Our gang is super close and I love each of them so much. Jade though. God I can't even explain the way I feel about her.Just looking at her gives me butterflies, and it's like elephants stomping around my organs when she speaks to me. 

I couldn't wait to go to the beach tomorrow. I was gonna make sure to wear my favorite bikini, because it's Jade's favorite color. Black. 

____________

Jade's POV

It was 12:40 and I already desperately wanted to go home. Lunch was a bore and then I had to sit in Sikowitz's class and listen to him ramble. I was gonna lose my mind. 

My cramps were killing me and if anyone said one more word to me I was going to snap their neck. 

Beck isn't much help either, and now we're going to the beach tomorrow. Seeing him over the weekend too is the last thing I want to do right now. 

"Jade!"

I rolled my eyes at my teacher but he didn't seem to care.

"Come up here and pick one other person to improv with."

Every day in the beginning of class, Sikowitz chooses someone to begin an improv exercise. It usually switches between our gang, and I'm not exactly sure why the rest of the class doesn't volunteer. 

Yesterday André and Cat were ex-lovers and they were the only people left on the planet. The day before, Robbie and Beck were long lost brothers who reunited. 

It definitely varies. 

Whenever me and Tori go though, there seems to be a theme. We're usually in some sort of gay relationship, and I mean, it happens so often that I'm realizing how bizarre it is. 

Since Sikowitz actually gave me a choice on who I could do my scene with, I usually would have picked Beck. 

Recently Beck and I have been arguing- a lot. We act normal in school because I HATE when people ask questions. I don't want anyone to act differently, I just want to go about my day without talking about the things that make me sad. 

Yes, we do fight a lot in school and in front of our friends, but it's a different type of arguing now. 

Yesterday for example, was pretty shitty. 

_ I had just got home and wanted to relax on my bed. I'm not big on drinking but I needed to forget about the world for one night and just lose myself in the toxins. Beck decided to show up out of the blue. _

_ "I'm your boyfriend, I do not need an invitation to come over!" _

_ "You could have asked me, because sometimes there are other things I'd rather do than entertain you all night!" _

_ "Entertain? Do I not do anything for you?" _

_ "Well now that we're discussing it, not really! My life is fucking shit and all you seem to care about is sex!" _

_ Beck's face turned from disappointment into anger, an occurrence I saw too often.  _

_ "Are you serious? Since when is that all I care about? I love watching horror movies with you, I love writing songs together, I do so much more with you. You're crazy." _

_ "Did you just call me crazy?" _

_ "Yeah Jade, I did. Do you listen to yourself?" _

_ "Well listen to me when i say, get- out." _

_ "Jade-" _

_My voice was shaking with rage and sorrow when I screamed at him yet again to get out_. 

I'm so exhausted and hungover and so not in the mood to be in school. I was brought out of my trance though when Sikowitz questioned who my scene partner was. 

I figured I would be able to set the scene so I decided to pick Tori. This time I could make her my servant or something, because making her a dog didn't work out last time. 

Unfortunately, Sikowitz began to explain the scenario.

"You two are wives," Tori choked, "and one of you just received really bad news. Go!"

Of course, I shouldn't be surprised. 

It's humorous. Last month he had Cat be our baby and we basically screamed happy things at each other until that Helen bitch walked in and saved my ass. 

"Honey! Are you home?"

I quickly became my character and replied to my wife's words. 

"Yes! I'm in the kitchen, making some spaghetti actually."

"Well I have some bad news..."

We continued the scene until the bell rang. 

Honestly, it wasn't all that bad. We flowed pretty nicely and it went well. 

I say I hate Tori, but she's not _that_ bad of a person. As much as it pains me to say it, she is really talented. Her singing isn't awful and her acting doesn't make me want to throw up, so that's a good thing. 

When I'm on stage with her, it feels natural, like whatever characters we play, is just who we are in those moments. 

Vega was starting to grow on me, yet I wouldn't ever tell a soul. It was fun to make fun of her anyway, so I didn't plan on letting that change.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! it's gonna take me a while to add a new chapter but i will eventually i promise :)


End file.
